Benutzer Diskussion:Joe-le
Hier geht es zum Diskussionsarchiv Heiliger Fiskus Schau mal bitte hier: Diskussion:Heiliger Fiskus--Tobi72 23:17, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ist es ok den Artikel "Heiliger Fiskus" dann erst einmal komplett zu löschen?--Tobi72 09:42, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ok, habs erledigt.--Tobi72 15:02, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Non-Canon-Artikel Weißt du, ob es irgendwo eine Kategorie für Non-Canon-Artikel. Oder kann man soetwas einrichten und ausdrücklich sagen, dass die Informationen, die dort stehen Non-Canon sind. Bitte antworte mir auf meiner Disskusionsseite. Picard98 19:14, 5. Jan. 2010(UTC) bn-willkommen Bitte beachte, dass du die -Nachricht auf der Diskussionsseite und nicht der Benutzerseite von neuen Benutzern einträgst. Habe das jetzt geändert, bei dem Heute.--Tobi72 18:50, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Re:Änderungen rückgängig machen Es ist manchmal Blöd, dass man keinen Komentar wegen des Zurücksetzen hinzu schreiben kann. Das mit der Jahres Angabe kannte ich auch aus dem Sterenenatlas, deswegen hab ich das ganze auch gleich mal wieder zurück gesetzt, da es Noncanon war. --Klossi 22:33, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) RE: Hilfe Siehe hier: Bravomike Diskussion - Hilfe.--Tobi72 13:19, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Strg+F5 wird allein nicht helfen, da muss man den Server-Cache purgen. Weiß nicht, ob Du das kannst: bei der Hauptseite auf "bearbeiten", und dann in der URL das "edit" am Ende durch "purge" ersetzten, dann ok und fertig. Wenn Dir dazu Rechte fehlen (bin mir nicht sicher), dann einfach einen Tag warten.--Bravomike 13:29, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, vielen Dank für die Antworten. Mittlerweile sieht auch alles so aus wie es sein soll. Stellt sich die Frage, ob das allein durch STRG + F5 zustande kam, die ich natürlich gleich gedrückt habe, oder hat einer von Euch die Hauptseite zwischenzeitlich "gepurged"?--Joe-le 22:45, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab gestern gepurged (you are welcome!), aber normalerweise sollte das nach einem Tag sowieso aktualisiert sein.--Bravomike 07:43, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Rücksetzrecht Hi grüss dich ich wollte dich nur mal schnell Informieren, dass du für das Rücksetzrecht mit Nominiert bist. --Klossi 10:53, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo Joe-le. Gerne doch. -- 16:31, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Das Rücksetzrecht ist jetzt aktiv. Glückwunsch.--Tobi72 09:56, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Glückwunsch!--Bravomike 14:51, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Auch von mir Glückwünsche zum neuen Status --Klossi 18:26, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Auch ich gratuliere zur ersten Befördung! -- 18:54, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) LA zu Vaccine Hallo, ich möchte Dich nur kurz darauf hinweisen, dass Du zum Artikel Vaccine noch einen Löschantrag stellen musst. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 08:00, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ok, dann ist ja gut. Danke,--Bravomike 11:58, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) kurze Frage ich sehe bei ASLs immer das Admins etwas beitragen darf ich mich auch daran beteiligen?? und danke im voraus--STFan 21:11, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re:Danke Die Entscheidung war nicht einfach, aber notwendig. Und was den Zeitraum angeht: Da stimme ich dir durchaus zu, auch mehr wäre angemessen gewesen. Aber da ich zum ersten Mal gezwungen war jemanden zu sperren, wollte ich nicht gleich zu "lebenslänglich" greifen ;) Wird sich zeigen, ob er es nach Ablauf der Sperre erneut versuchen wird hier Unsinn zu treiben. Sollte er das tun, wird er sicher endgültig gesperrt. --Pflaume 15:20, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ausreden Habe die Diskussion gelöscht, da ich versehentlich den Artikel im Plural erstellt habe, der richtige Artikel aber schon erstellt war. Nur zur Info.--Tobi72 23:02, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Alles klar.--Joe-le 23:10, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Danke Danke für den Tipp joe-le. Ich werde versuchen es zu beachten und mich bessern. Bin ja neu hier, werde wahrscheinlich eine weile brauchen bis ich alles genau verstehe. Gruß MTrek 94 Re:Änderungen an Holzkaustab und Käferfarm Ok hätte ja zu Ferengi von der Kultur her gepasst, aber hast recht die Käferfarm gehört eher zu den Hupyrianern. Bei den Menschen sinds halt Zahnstocher, bei den Ferengi Holzkaustäbe deswegen hab ich da Kategorie hinzugefügt, da ich es doch passend fand. --Klossi 09:48, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bergungsrecht Habe Bergungsgrecht wegen Typo nach Bergungsrecht verschoben. Bitte Link in ändern.--Tobi72 21:40, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Uups... Danke!--Joe-le 21:43, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hi, kannst du in der Episode mal eintragen, da der Artikel mittlerweile nominiert wurde. Wollte da nicht drin rum machen, da er noch durch dich in Arbeit ist. Danke.--Tobi72 23:04, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re: Chandra und Doran Wurde inzwischen ja schon erledigt. Nur zwei kleine Hinweise: Für die Verweise am Artikelkopf bitte nicht , sondern verwenden. Und für die ganzen nun überflüssigen Begriffsklärungen hast Du ja einen Löschantrag erstellt, da hätte man auch die -Vorlage einbauen sollen. Aber kein Problem, danke für die Umsetzung, trotzdem.--Bravomike 15:51, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, ich hatte ganz übersehen, dass die da noch nicht drinstand.--Bravomike 19:51, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Artikelrelevanz Hi Joe-Le, by the way, Artikel, wie Rauch und Niagarafälle sind, glaube ich, genau die Art von Artikeln, die Pflaume auf den Senkel gehen, hrhr :). Und das mit dem Verbrennungsmotor und Rakete solltest du dir nocheinmal genau überlegen. Besten Gruß! -- EyeOfTheBeholder 23:29, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Nachfrage Anmerkung in Forum:AZL Star Trek Internet-Meme Wieso bringst du in einer AZL eine mehr oder weniger private Anfrage von mir an einen anderen User zur Sprache? Ich habe mich da nur gegen einen, im ersten Moment so erscheinenden, persönlichen Angriff eines anderen Users zur Wehr setzen wollen. Dies hat sich jetzt im Nachhinein völlig aufgeklärt. Ich sehe daher auch kein Verstoß gegen die Etikette auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich darauf doch ein wenig ruhiger hätte reagieren können, denn wo anders, als auf einer Benutzer-Diskussionsseite soll man solche, nennen wir es "atmosphärische Störungen" sonst ansprechen und (wie in diesem Fall) aus der Welt schaffen? --Pflaume 15:30, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Und anstatt mir das auf meiner Benutzerseite direkt zu schreiben, packst du deine Meinung zu dieser Sache in eine AZL, wo es erst recht nicht reingehört? Aber ok, heute ist viel schief gelaufen und ich hab da meinen dicken Anteil dran, das nehme ich auf meine Kappe. Ich lasse das hier auch auf sich beruhen und werde in Zukunft versuchen einfach mal die sprichwörtliche "Klappe" zu halten. Am besten fang ich damit heute schon an. Ich bemerke grad, wie ich meinen beruflichen Stress (und der war in dieser Woche bis zum Anschlag zu spüren - auch dort bedingt durch ähnliche "atmosphärische Störungen") tatsächlich auch in den privaten Bereich hab hineinreichen lassen. Angesichts dessen sollte ich die Gelgenheit mal nutzen, um insgesamt etwas kürzer zu treten und mich mal ne zeitlang komplett vom Projekt zurückzuziehen. --Pflaume 16:31, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Helay Hey Joe-Ie, werde versuchen mich dran zuhalten Besten Dank. Gruß--Sisko2375 20:16, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Leichenbeschauer Hallo Joe-Ie, schau Dir mal das Bild an das Du hochgeladen hasst, die Überschrift "Leischenbeschauer" Grüß --Sisko2375 21:51, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Uups Danke. Da hab isch misch wohl vertippt ;).--Joe-le 21:55, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hochskalieren oder neu hochladen Würde sagen, das ist immer eine Ermessensfrage. Ich "manipuliere" zwar auch nicht gern an Bildern rum, aber leider brauchen die thumbs die Breite von 180px. Hochskalieren ist da eine Möglichkeit. Die andere ist es eben, koste es was es wolle, einen 180x240-Bild herauszuschneiden (mit all den störenden Nebenfaktoren). Ich persönlich entscheide mich meist für das Hochskalieren, da ich das Portrait auch entsprechend mit der Person ausfüllen will. Solange das (abgesehen von leichter Unschärfe) noch ordentlich aussieht, ist es schon ok so. Also im jetzt konkreten Fall denke ich, dass die hochskalierten Bilder völlig ausreichen. --Pflaume 22:02, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Darstellerartikel Hey Joe-le, wie mir auffällt legst du in letzter Zeit einige Darstellerartikel an. An sich ist das natürlich gut so, jedoch fällt mir dabei auf, dass du diese Artikel quasi als '''Stub zurücklässt, da dort meist nur steht, wen sie in Star Trek gespielt haben. Über den Schauspieler an sich erfährt man recht wenig (keine weiteren TV/Filmprojekte mit ST-Connections, keine externen Links, etc.). Bitte versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, ich wollte das hier ansprechen, weil ich denke, dass diese Artikel wohl in Zukunft nur schwer Bearbeiter finden werden, die den Artikel entsprechend ausbauen wollen (wofür ein entsprechender Rechercheaufwand nötig ist). Dies liegt zum einen auch daran, dass der Artikel nicht entsprechend als Stub gekennzeichnet wurde - auf den ersten Blick könnte ein solcher Artikel so aussehen, als wenn das eben alles ist, was man über diesen bestimmten Darsteller sagen kann. Ich weiß, dass sich meine Arbeitsweise hier in der MA nicht immer mit der von anderen deckt was das Anlegen neuer Artikel betrifft, aber ich finde es halt schade, dass man Artikel um des Anlegenwillens anlegt (um den roten Link loszuwerden) und sie danach als Stub (unmarkiert) zurücklässt. --Pflaume 08:29, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Das mit der unterschiedlichen Arbeitsweise ist ja auch absolut ok so. Ich weiß ja selbst, wie "Dominostein"-artig die Arbeit in der MA sein kann :-D Da muss man für sich, nach seiner Arbeitsweise Prioritäten setzen ;) Wär aber eben nicht schlecht, wenn man hilfsweise so ein kleines Hinweisschildchen hinterlässt, wenn man das Gefühl hat: "der Artikel könnte eigentlich noch die ein oder andere Info vertragen, ich konzentriere mich aber gerade auf andere Artikel". Die MA/en hat btw in ihren Realworldartikeln eine spezielle Stub-Vorlage eingebaut ( ), wohl um das von den Canon-Artikeln, denen mehr Priorität eingeräumt wird, zu unterscheiden - so ein zusätzlicher Hinweis wär eben nicht schlecht, damit man sofort sieht "hey da muss noch was (wesentliches) ergänzt werden". Vielleicht sollten wir das auch mal an zentraler Stelle ansprechen? Konkret hatte ich das heute morgen bei den Artikeln Danny Goldring (in Zukunft noch weitere Bilder, weitere TV-Auftritt, externe links - hat über 50 Einträge in der imdb und ist auch in der MA/en als stub gekennzeichnet), Greg Christopher Smith (weitere TV-Auftritte) und Jeb Brown (weitere TV-Auftritte) bemerkt und wollte es einfach nur mal angesprochen haben. --Pflaume 12:03, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Re Hey Joe-Ie, ich hoffe das ich das mit den Bildern irgendwann mal geregelt kriege, wie Du ja gemerkt haben wirst konzentriere ich mich auf ENT und Personen, hoffe das ich das auch mal hin bekomme. Gruß--Sisko2375 18:55, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Namensgebung Quartier Mir ist aufgefallen, du hast bei einen Link auf "Trois Quartier" gemacht. Sollte das nicht besser "Deanna Trois Quartier" sein, um es ggf. gegenüber dem Quartier anderer Personen mit dem Namen besser abzugrenzen (z.B. dem möglichen "Lwaxana Trois Quartier" in ). Ich denke, wenn wir den ganzen Namen schon haben, ist es sinnvoll, diesen zu verwenden.--Tobi72 22:10, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem.--Joe-le 23:19, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Datei:Reliant-ist-getroffen.jpg Hallo Joe-le, wenn du bei einem Bild oder Artikel den AZL Hinweis setzt, dann soltlest du auch den dazugehörenden AZL-Artikel erstellen, andernfalls macht der Hinweis wenig Sinn, wenn man nicht weiß, warum er eigentlich gelöscht werden soll. Wenn du das eh vorhattest, was ich vermute und dies nur noch nicht getan hast, dann kannst du das hier einfach ignorieren. Gruß --D47h0r Talk 11:01, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Manchmal gibt es eben Situationen, wo man solche Dinge schlichtweg übersieht, war ja auch nur als kleiner Schubs in die richtige Richtung gedacht. Vielleicht kannst du dieses Problem ja ein wenig umgehen, indem du im entsprechenden AZL-Artikel eine Weiterleitung auf die Diskussion einrichtest, somit sollte auch bei mehreren Hinweisen immer die passende Diskussion gefunden werden. Wenn dann in der Diskussion, wie es ja dort schon geschehen ist, die einzelnen Dateien oder Artikel einzeln aufgelistet sind, wird auch jeder zum Ziel kommen. --D47h0r Talk 11:49, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) InArbeit "Gestern, heute, Morgen..." Da du die finale TNG-Doppelfolge InArbeit gesetzt hast, habe ich natürlich davon abgesehen eine Änderung an diesen Artikeln vorzunehmen. Daher möchte ich dich bitten, in den Darstellerlisten den von Tracee Lee Cocco gespielten Charakter jeweils durch den Direktlink Lieutenant Junior Grade (Abteilung Technik/Sicherheit) zu ersetzen. Danke ;) --Pflaume 15:36, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, bislang nur den von Cocco gespielten Charakter. Wird auch noch ein (langes) Weilchen dauern bis ich bei meiner Überarbeitung der TNG-Darstellerlisten (eigentlich geht es mir da nur vorwiegend um die Synchronsprecher, aber wenn ich Lust hab leg ich auch noch den ein oder anderen bislang unbenannten Charakter an) bei den finalen TNG-Folgen angelangt bin. Der ein oder andere Synchronsprecher müsste noch ergänzt werden, aber wie gesagt, da komm' ich wohl noch irgendwann zu. --Pflaume 16:34, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re:Fletcher Danke für die Info. Werde die Unterseite eh bald wieder anpassen müssen ;) --Pflaume 04:18, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Darstellerlisten "Gestern, heute, morgen..." Hi Joe-le. Nur zur Info: Musste leider einige deiner Änderungen an den Darstellerlisten dieser Doppelfolge rückgängig machen, da du mir die Listen wieder ein wenig durcheinandergebracht hast. Bei Doppelfolgen müssen wir schon genauer hinschauen, wer wann auftritt, denn im Gegensatz zur MA/en haben wir i.d.R. für eine solche Doppelfolge auch zwei separate Episodenartikel. --Pflaume 13:48, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) re: Wikia.css Hi Cid, vielleicht kannst du mir kurz helfen. Ich habe deinen Tipp mit den Änderungen an der wikia.css ausprobiert, den du im Forum der MA/de gepostet hast ->http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Benutzer:Joe-le/wikia.css. Die Seite ist bei mir nun tatsächlich erheblich breiter, der Text jedoch genauso breit wie zuvor, was zu einer hässlichen Lücke zwischen Text und Sidebar führt. Kannst du mir sagen, was ich falsche gemacht/vergessen habe? Gruß--Joe-le 17:00, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, na klar. Die dort direkt verlinkte Änderung führt nur dazu, dass für den Gesamtinhalt die neue Breite benutzt wird. Um den Textinhalt anzupassen müsste ausserdem noch die Klasse .WikiaMainContent auf einen höheren Wert gesetzt werden. Diese Seite beschreibt, wie man die "Rail" (der rechte Seitenstreifen) komplett entfernt und stattdessen den Inhalt dort hinein rutschen lässt. Wenn du also diese Änderungen zusätzlich zur anderen benutzt, sollte es zum größten Teil passen. Was dann noch fehlt sind Größenanpassungen der "Bänder" oben und unten, da habe ich mich noch nicht ausführlich mit befasst. (PS: Antworten können gerne auf dieser Seite bleiben - ich habe sie mal auf 'Beobachten' gesetzt.) -- Cid Highwind 11:23, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, ich werds mal ausprobieren. Gruß--Joe-le 22:18, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Datei:Ferengi Schrift.gif Hallo, kannst du zu diesem Bild evtl. die Quelle nachtragen, also in welcher Folge es zu sehen war, und welche Sekundärquelle du evtl. benutzt hast. Gruß und Danke --Zulu66 15:50, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Nee, kann ich leider nicht. Das Bild stammt aus der MA/en und dort wissen die selber nicht, aus welcher Episode es stammt.--Joe-le 21:50, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: Habe nun Memory Alpha:Sekundärquelle, könnte dich evtl. interessieren. Gruß --Zulu66 15:09, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Unverständnis Das ist nichts gegen dich oder irgendjemanden. Ich mache das mit jeder Episode. Ich mache das auch mit den Episoden, die ich selbst geschrieben habe. Wenn du das mit von mir geschriebenen Episoden machst, ist das auch ok. Dafür ist eine Wiki da. Bitte sie dazu das hier: *Verschiedene Bearbeitungsstile werden unterstützt! Einige Leute setzen ihre Aufmerksamkeit lieber darauf, neue Artikel beizutragen. Andere möchten lieber stummelige Artikel (Stub genannt) verbessern und erweitern. Andere machen kleine Änderungen, redigieren und korrigieren Format und Grammatik. All diese Bearbeitungsstile sind auf Memory Alpha willkommen, und alle sind wichtig beim Erstellen von Artikeln. *Vorherige Autoren müssen nicht gefragt werden. Niemand „besitzt“ irgendeinen Text als solches. Deswegen kann jeder jeden Text jederzeit bearbeiten. Kümmere dich nicht darum, dass es das Ego eines Autoren verletzt – es sind wahrscheinlich sowieso mehrere Autoren gleichzeitig beteiligt. *Nimm Änderungen nicht persönlich! Im Gegenzug solltest du dich nicht von jemandem angegriffen fühlen, der einen Artikel verändert, den du bearbeitet hast. Der Text „gehört“ dir nicht – auch keinem anderen. Jedermann darf jederzeit alles verändern. Ist nicht persönlich gemeint.--Tobi72 20:01, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Abwahlverfahren Rollback --Tobi72 15:57, 1. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Die Abwahl ist nun beendet. Auf Grund des einstimmigen Ergebnisses werden dir nun die Rechte Entzogen. Wir danken dir Für deine Mitarbeit bei dem Projekt und würden uns freuen, dich irgendwann wieder bei dem Projekt zu sehen.--Tobi72 21:48, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC)